ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chosen One
The Chosen One 'is the pilot episode of Plumbermore. Plot ''A large cloaked, and hooded figure walked up to a house. He noticed a lock on the door. (Figure): So this is how they protect the Omnitrix's Core. Pathetic. The figure, Vilgax pointed his Proto-Tool at the lock. (Vilgax): Eradico! The lock exploded. (Vilgax): Give me the Omnitrix's Core, and I will spare you. (Toon's Dad): We don't have it, Vilgax, so scram. Vilgax straightens up in anger. '' (Vilgax): Defeco Fhar! ''The door melted down. '' (Toon's Dad): Bretov Alagoria! ''Toon's mother runs into the room, but drops her Tool at the sight of Vilgax. '' (Vilgax): Somnus Maximus! ''A green light fills the room and the adults hit the floor, cursed. '' (Vilgax): That was the Permanent Sleeping Curse, also known as the Killing Curse. I didn't know I could do it that well. Well, time to interrogate the boy. ''The prophecy concerning a person and Vilgax. Whoever became the master of the Omnitrix's Core would be able to destroy anyone or anything. (Vilgax): Ha ha ha! (Toon): Vilgax? Oh my god! Toon scrambles down the stairs, dodging curses fired by Vilgax. (Toon): Dad? Mum? Toon sees them on the floor. (Toon): No!!!! Toon grabs his dad's tool and gets ready to fight Vilgax. (Toon): Contego! (Vilgax): Somnus Maximus! The green spell hit the shield, making Vilgax and Toon hit the floor unconsious. Vilgax partly disintegrated. ''2 hours later...'' An old man, known as Professor Max Tennyson, teleported into the near destroyed house and grabs the unconsious form of Toon and teleports off. (Professor Max): The Chosen One escaped Vilgax. Using the Shield Charm. The camera views Professor Max's tool and a hologram is issued from it. '' (Hologram): Really? Is he coming to the Plumber's Academy? (Professor Max): He'll have to go to his aunt and uncle's. We'll have to tell them about the Plumber's Academy. (Hologram): We could just send him a letter that has a charm that teleports him to there. (Professor Max): We'll still have to explain. ''Toon is now consious. (Toon): Wait. To my aunt and uncle's? No! (Professor Max): Well, you could be sent to an orphanage. (Toon): Maybe... ''3 days after that.... Toon has got his Tool and his books.'' (Toon): This is so cool. Contego! A blue shield erupts powerfully. (Toon): I like that spell. Professor Max? (Max): Yes, young Plumber? I am taking you to the Plumber's Academy. (Toon): When? (Max, cooly) Now. Hitreya! ''A door appears, and Max gestures for Toon to go in. Max goes in shortly after T'oon.'' ''The End...' Characters *Toon (first appearance) *Vilgax (first appearance, partly deceased) *Professor Max Tennyson (first appearance) *Toon's Dad (first appearance, deceased) *Toon's Mom (first appearance, deceased) Spells Used *Eradico - Vilgax used this curse to cause intense pressure on the lock on the Toon's residence, making the lock explode. *Defeco Fhar - Vilgax used this curse to cause intense heat on the Toon residence's door, melting it instantly. *Bretov Algoria - Toon's dad used this charm to send an unknown object flying at Vilgax. The charm failed. *Somnus Maximus - Vilgax used this curse to cause Toon's parent's to fall into an eternal sleep. *Contego (x2) - Toon used this charm twice; once to block a curse from Vilgax, then twice to just admire the spell. *Hitreya - Professor Max used this summoning charm to summon the ever-moving Door to Anywhere. Trivia *Vilgax set off to the Toon's residence unknowning that the Omnitrix's Core was at the Plumbers Academy. The reason he attacked the house is that Toon's dad was examining the Omnitrix's core to study Creaturalogy for a course. Category:Series Premieres Category:Plumbermore